We're Not Gonna Take It
by Jay Petrakis
Summary: Blaine transfers to McKinley with thoughts of his boyfriend in mind. But when the resident bullies begin to stir trouble, Blaine feels that it is his duty to step up to the plate and be Kurt's knight in shining armor. But this isn't a fairy tale and sometimes life doesn't have happy endings.
1. Chapter 1

**We're Not Gonna Take It**  
Blaine transfers to McKinley with thoughts of his boyfriend in mind. But when the resident bullies begin to stir trouble, Blaine feels that it is his duty to step up to the plate and be Kurt's knight in shining armor. But this isn't a fairy tale and sometimes life doesn't have happy endings.

_Warnings: Language, violence, suggestive slash themes.  
Author's Note: The title is from the Twisted Sisters._

* * *

01.

Kurt drummed his fingers on his bedroom desk. He flipped mindlessly through his Calculus textbook, sighing over the complicated equations. _Ah, the joys of schoolwork._ Kurt thought to himself sarcastically.

There was a quick knock at the door followed by a charming voice. "Guess who?"

_Well, no point trying to finish my homework now._ Kurt joked to himself as he swiveled around in his desk chair. "Come in," he called back and the door opened swiftly to reveal dreamy heartthrob, Blaine Anderson. "Well, hello there, handsome."

Blaine greeted Kurt with a quick peck on the lips. "Hey, a little birdie told me you were cooped up all afternoon studying for your calculus midterm," Blaine started, his hands behind his back. "So I got you a lil' somethin'."

Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow, obviously interested. Blaine pulled a small gift bag out and dangled it in front of Kurt's face.

Stars sparkled in Kurt's eyes as he looked upon the gift bag. An immediate smile lit up on his face. "Oh, Blaine, you really shouldn't buy things for me." Kurt spoke coyly. "Soon I'll be spoiled and have a bigger wardrobe collection than Marc Jacobs himself."

Blaine let out a chuckle as Kurt took the bag from him. "Well, it isn't clothes and it's sort of a present for both of us," Blaine admitted, still smiling, as he sat himself at the foot of Kurt's bed.

Kurt rustled through the colored tissue paper to discover two long pieces of stock paper—tickets.

"It's for the county fair. It's this weekend and it's after your midterm... Whatddaya say?"

"How can I say 'no' to that face?" Kurt smiled, looking at Blaine's hopeful puppy-dog eyes. "Of course I will go with you, Blaine. Thank you for this wonderful, thoughtful gift." Kurt waltzed over to Blaine from his desk and rewarded him with a light kiss.

Blaine smiled brightly. "Keep that up and I"ll have to buy you another gift."

"That can be arranged."

* * *

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as he put his calculus textbook into his locker. He felt fairly good about how well he did on his midterm.

"So," Blaine popped in next to Kurt, leaning against the lockers. "I'll pick you up around ten. Sound good?"

"Ah yes, the weekend's already here isn't it?" Kurt replied, closing his locker. "Ten sounds great but I'm making breakfast-slash-brunch, so if you want, come over at nine."

"Now _that_ sounds lovely."

"I thought you might like that." Kurt turned and took Blaine's hand into his as they started walking down the hall.

Suddenly two streaks of red flew towards the boys and a blast of ice cold slushee and red dye #4 hit their faces.

"Have a _cool_ weekend, homos!" laughed a hockey player. A group of other jocks echoed the laugh behind him, mocking and jeering at the two dripping red boys. Kurt and Blaine shook off the initial shock and wiped the slushee from their faces.

"Ugh, you jackass," Kurt cursed, visibly angry. "This is my favorite Marc Jacobs jacket!"

"What'd you call me, ladyface?" The jock spat, starting towards Kurt.

"Leave him alone!" Blaine stepped in and pushed the jock, Rick "The Stick" Nelson, notorious Glee-hater at WMHS, away.

"Get out of my face, queer!" Rick growled, pushing Blaine back harshly into the lockers. There was a resounding sound of clattering metal as Blaine hit the lockers and slid to the red tile floor.

Rick grunted and simply walked away, the others following suit.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he said flatly, ignoring the worried tone in Kurt's voice. Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes, seeing the sad and hurt that must've reflected into his own eyes. He was soaked in red slush and while the clothes he was wearing was no Marc Jacobs Collection jacket- his favorite vest and bow tie were now stained red. He took Kurt's outstretched hand and was brought back to his feet. "... Freakin' jerks."

"They're just immature bullies."

"They're hateful."

Kurt led Blaine towards the bathroom as he tried to ignore the murmurs and looks from nearby classmates. "We'll go to Principal Figgins and they'll get punished," Kurt said reassuringly. Blaine just shook his head. He knew that this wasn't the first time this had happened it wouldn't be their last, knowing them.

* * *

The doorbell echoed from the foyer throughout the house for everyone to hear. A high voice screamed "I got it!" down the hall followed by the sound of galloping footsteps. Kurt made way from the kitchen to the front door, still holding a mixing spoon.

Burt poked his head out of his office, looking downstairs to see Blaine walking through the door. "Blaine!" Burt called out, standing at the top of the stairs. Blaine's eyes looked up curiously. "Can I have a word with you in my office for a moment?"

Blaine hesitated before answering, turning to Kurt with a questioning look. Kurt only mumbled an "I don't know" response as he walked back into the kitchen. "Breakfast will be ready in ten, Dad."

"Don't worry. It won't take long, kiddo." Burt called back, motioning for Blaine. Blaine nodded with a smile, complying with Burt as he made his way up the stairs into a nearby office. "Close the door behind you."

Blaine did as he was told.

"What did you want to talk about, Mr. Hummel?"

"I have a house full of teenage boys in my home that address me as either 'Burt' or 'Dad'. I think we've known each other long enough for you to do the same- Call me Burt."

"Okay, Burt." Blaine replied, slightly pleased with himself as addressing Kurt's father so informally. "So what did you want to talk about?" he repeated.

With a heavy sigh, Burt took a seat in his chair. He looked into Blaine's eyes and pursed his lips, pausing a long moment before speaking. "Did something happen yesterday?"

"... What do you mean?" Blaine asked warily. He instantly thought about the bullies and what they had done to them. Even though this wasn't the first time they had bullied them or slusheed them, this was the first time Burt had ever asked Blaine about in private.

"Kurt came home yesterday and he seemed like something was bothering him, like he was down in the dumps. I asked him what was wrong but he didn't really give me an answer.

Blaine didn't really know what to think. Sure, the bullying made him and Kurt feel sad, angry, frustrated and a number of negative emotions but Blaine felt he could always rely on Kurt to be there for comfort and support and assumed Kurt would feel the same about him.

"Some jerks at school slusheed us."

"For what?"

_Because we're in Glee. Because we're gay._

"They were just being jerks."

"Don't take it so lightly, Blaine. Don't forget one of those things almost blinded you before."

"Well, we went to Principal Figgins about it and he told us they would be punished... Was Kurt really upset about it?"

Burt gave Blaine an pointed look and shrugged. Burt put a firm hand onto Blaine's shoulder and sighed. "Just watch him, alright? Keep him happy and safe."

"Of course." Blaine nodded in affirmation. Burt bobbed his head once in response, a satisfied look on his face.

The two walked out of the office and back down the stairs where Kurt was putting the finishing touches on breakfast.

"Perfect timing." Kurt smiled, placing the last dish on the table, proud of the quaint yet grand spread of breakfast dishes.

Somehow Kurt's smile made everything seem alright. But Burt's words made Blaine wonder if that was the case.


	2. Chapter 2

02.

_Blaine stood outside his school, hands in his pockets. Even with his undershirt, dress shirt, and vest hugging tightly around his torso, he felt the bite of the cold wind._

_ "Cold? You could wear my jacket."_

_ Blaine shook his head, feigning his chill with a slight laugh. "No, I'm good, man." Blaine felt his cheeks warm up a bit and thought maybe it was just his imagination._

_ "My dad said he was on his way so we probably only have to wait like, five or ten more minutes."_

_ "Cool."_

_ Blaine pulled his hands out of his pockets and took a seat next to his friend on the stone bench. The cold November air had everyone inside with the exception of Blaine and his friend. Blaine stretched his legs and grinned, hoping the eye contact and his smile would break the slightly awkward tension._

_ "Not a very exciting dance, was it?"_

_ "Maybe prom next year will be more fun." Blaine offered._

_ "Is that an invitation?"_

_ Blaine felt the heat coming back to his cheeks._

_ A fluttering fit of laughs escaped the brunet's mouth. "It was just a joke, Blaine. Don't be so nervous around me."_

_ Blaine sunk down in his seat, embarrassed by his behavior. He shook his head chuckling, laughing off his embarrassment."It just feels weird. I'm out, man. _Out._ Crazy, right?"_

_ "Meh, you get used to it with time."_

_ "Right." Blaine smiled at his friend, his only other gay friend who had thankfully agreed to go with him to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. He felt at ease, finally being himself instead of hiding behind a mask._

_ "Hey losers."_

_ Blaine's head whipped up to meet the eyes of three guys, all dressed in similar semi-formal attire. They glared down at the two boys, admittedly unhappy to see them._

_ "Y'all know that this is a Sadie Hawkins Dance, right? As in, girls ask the guys out to the dance." The beefy thug glanced between his two cronies. "So which one of y'all is the pussy?" The three broke out into a raucous laughter._

_ "Shut your face, jackass. I don't see any of you with a date. Not like you could get one anyway. Either you're too much of a dick to get a girl, or they get turned off when they find out your personality is just to make up for lack of length- if you know what I mean."_

_ Blaine stared in awe, mouth agape as he witnessed the flurry of witty words leaving his friend's mouth. The three thugs all wore a similar expression on their faces. They were momentarily shocked until their apparent leader spoke out._

_ "'Dafuck you said to me, you little homo?"_

_ The leader pulled the scrawny brunet to his feet by the collar and snarled. Another thug also pulled Blaine to his feet, wrinkling Blaine's shirt in the process._

_ "Hey, leave him alone. He didn't say anything to you."_

_ "Both y'all are fags anyway, so it don't matter much." The thug laughed, pushing the boy down into the damp pavement._

* * *

"Blaine?"

Blaine snapped back to reality, gripping the wheel as he changed lanes. "Y-Yeah?"

"You seem a little distant. I was talking about what rides we were gonna go on?" Kurt asked, putting a hand on Blaine's thigh.

Blaine looked down at the hand and smiled, looking into Kurt's eyes. "I'm fine, just thinking. Excited for the rides?"

"Mmhm. I was thinking Ferris wheel?"

"Would kissing at the top be considered cliché?"

"Yes, but also romantic and you know how much of a silly romantic I am."

Blaine grinned."I'm aware."

Blaine and Kurt exchanged looks and laughs as the fairgrounds came into view. Kurt "ooh'ed" with excitement and the closer they got, the more amazing the attractions seemed.

Parking the car and getting inside the actual fairgrounds seemed like a blur, both boys caught up in the fun of the fair. Kurt and Blaine walked hand-in-hand as they rode every silly ride possible, Blaine throwing his arms in the air and Kurt screaming joyfully as the Tilt-A-Whirl spun them around manically. Both boys tried their hand at the various games, Blaine only successful at "Balloon and Dart" and won a small stuffed penguin.

"For you," Blaine grinned, taking the hand-sized penguin from the game attendee and passing it off to Kurt.

"Aw, he's adorable- Like you." Kurt beamed, gently squeezing the penguin's plush body. He offered Blaine his free hand and was led from the games towards the rides.

"C'mon," Blaine urged, pulling Kurt into a slight run.

"What's gotten into you, Blaine?" Kurt giggled, not at all upset or concerned with Blaine's sudden playfulness.

"Look." Blaine's eyes pointed to the sky. Kurt followed his line of sight and the two boys looked up at the tall moving Ferris wheel.

"Oh, I see." Kurt teased in sing-song. "You want to kiss me at the top?"

"Could I be any more obvious?"

The two boys filed behind the line, smiles plastered on their faces. The day was drawing to a close and the sun had long begun its descent, turning the sky a gorgeous tint of bold orange and painting the clouds a calming purple-pink.

"So, after our romantic kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel, what are we going to do?" Kurt asked.

"Move aside, ladies!" A gruff voice brushed past, pushing the two boys out of the way.

"Hey, we were next in line." Blaine snapped, putting a firm hand on the shoulder of the tall figure.

The man turned to face Blaine.

Blaine almost didn't recognize the guy without his hockey jersey. "Ugh, it's you." Blaine spat with disgust. He really wished he had a slushee in his hands to return the favor for yesterday.

"Hah, what're the chances you queers would show up here?" Rick laughed, twiddling the toothpick in his teeth.

"What, is it not alright that we come to the fair?" Kurt questioned with an icy death glare.

The jock shook his head. "Not a prob at all- But me and 'mah laday' want to ride this here wheel 'fore the sun comes down," he drawled, motioning to the girl he had his arm around. The petite blonde looked like she didn't really want to be there right now.

"Rick, cut it out. I know I said I didn't want to wait in a long line but this is mean," she protested.

"Shut it, babe. I got this handled."

"You should listen to her, Rick. At least she seems to have some intelligence. Hopefully enough for the both of you." Blaine voiced.

"Shut it, homo."

"That was a great comeback- Take you a while to come up with that one, prick?"

"What'd you call me-"

"NEXT!"

Before Rick or Blaine could do or say anything back to each other the fairgrounds worker called for the next group of riders.

Rick smirked. "Better luck next time, homos." Rick taunted, making his way towards the wheel. Blaine shook his head in disgust, feeling anger rising from the pit of his stomach. He looked back to Kurt who simply sighed but tried to put on a smile.

"It's alright, Blaine. So we'll catch the next ride, no big deal." Kurt intertwined his fingers with Blaine's.

Blaine looked down at their connecting hands and sighed.

"Right. No big deal." he said softly, attempting a smile.

* * *

"Oh my god, the view from up here is incredible!" Kurt exclaimed, as their seat on the Ferris wheel neared the top. The rotating wheel came to a halt, boarding new riders. Kurt turned to Blaine who seemed to be distracted in his own thoughts.

"Hey," Kurt nudged. Blaine whipped his attention to Kurt, fixing his eyes onto Kurt's. "You okay?"

"Just a little angry." he murmured.

"Because of that jerk?"

"Because of that jerk." Blaine pouted and nodded in response.

Kurt scooched closer to Blaine until they were connected by the hip. "Well, forget him. Right now it's just you and me. Look," Kurt turned his head towards the view, Blaine doing the same. "It's just you, me, this wonderful Ferris wheel ride, our beautiful view and this fantastic evening."

Blaine took in the view and sighed dreamily. He let Kurt's words sink in and turned to look at the boy sitting next to him who was looking out at the view with his big round eyes. Blaine scanned every part of Kurt's profile- his eyes, his nose, his lips- He was reminded of the way Kurt spoke about his trip to New York for Nationals. Blaine remembered sitting across from Kurt, listening intently as Kurt's smile seemed to light up the entire room. Even though Nationals was lost and everything seemed horrible, Kurt had found the light in a dark situation.

"I love you."

Kurt turned from the scenic view and locked his eyes with a pair of bright eyes that glimmered like gold. Before Kurt had a chance to reply, a hand had found a place on his cheek and a pair of soft lips connected with his own.

Kurt loved having Blaine so close to him. He loved the smell of Blaine's cologne and the feel of the slight stubble on his jaw.

Blaine continued to move his lips, hungry for Kurt. He loved the way Kurt's smooth milky skin felt and how his perfect soft lips felt against his own.

The wheel jolted as it began to move again and Blaine pulled away, breaking the kiss. He was left breathless, still overcome with feelings for Kurt.

"Wow, that was..." Kurt spoke, equally as breathless as Blaine.

Blaine put on his usual smile and lightly brushed at Kurt's hair. "Guess what." he said plainly.

"What?"

"My dad just so happens to be in Europe."

"Oh really?" Kurt's eyebrows perked up.

Blaine brought his voice low, "All weekend."

"Oh _really?"_

Blaine nodded. "I was thinking,"

"Mmhm?"

"We could get some take-out on the way home, watch some sappy rom-com and cuddle on the sofa," Blaine planned out, trying to sound romantic as he got to what he really wanted to say. "And then we could go to my bedroom..."

"Oh god, let's go now." Kurt almost growled.

Blaine laughed as the Ferris wheel continued to turn and soon their ride was over. The two hopped off the ride and Kurt skipped over to a less crowded area, away from all the lines and attractions.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked, taking out his phone to check the time. _Plenty of time_.Blaine thought to himself, dirty thoughts making their way to the front of his head.

Kurt nodded in response but stopped in his tracks. "I'm going to make a run to the powder room first."

"Do you," Blaine started, stumbling over his words. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Kurt giggled lightly and handed off the plush penguin for Blaine to hold. "Oh Blaine, don't be silly. I'm a big boy; I think I can go to the potty by myself!"

"R-Right, of, of course." Blaine breathed, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched Kurt strut towards the restrooms. Was he getting flustered? The feelings fluttering inside his chest made him feel like they were back at the Dalton corridors exchanging innocent looks.

Like when he first fell in love.

Blaine looked at the small stuffed animal and felt a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

"What'd you say to me, fag?!" A violent voice roared from beyond a crowd of people. The hateful word and loud voice perked Blaine's curiosity—maybe because he had heard it around him so often before. He looked towards the direction of the voice and saw an equally curious crowd gathering in that vicinity.

"I said you have a limp dick, pussy!"

Blaine started walking towards the arguing voices, stuffing the penguin into his jacket pocket for good measure. He was able to make it halfway through the crowd when he recognized the voice coupled with that infamous face. It was David Karofsky, arguing with a blond boy around their age.

"Of course you'd know all about dicks, wouldn't you, Karofsky?!" The blond laughed. Karofsky looked slightly dumbfounded, unable to find the right words for a witty comeback. Instead Karofsky balled his hand into a tight fist and raised it threateningly. "You gonna hit me, Karofsky? I imagine your little pussy hands can't do shit- You couldn't even kill yourself right!"

"Shut your face, Nick!" Karofsky bellowed out, tackling Nick to the ground. A series of gasps were heard throughout the crowd followed by someone shouting for security.

Blaine just stared in shock as the two boys wrestled on the ground. It wasn't until he heard sound of Nick's fist impacting Karofsky's face along with Karofsky's groan of pain that Blaine felt compelled to do something.

"Knock it off!" Blaine stepped in, pulling Nick off Karofsky. He pushed the two boys apart with all his strength, something that proved to be quite a task since both boys were well over his height.

Nick growled at the interference. Blaine snapped his attention to Nick and saw his pulled fist. With quick footwork he dodged the sloppy punch and was able to step into his boxing groove. Now, more than ever, Blaine was thankful he took up boxing. He clocked Nick in the face with a single quick right jab.

"You..." Karofsky looked up at Blaine, recognizing him immediately.

Nick stumbled backwards into the dirt, looking up at Blaine in disbelief. He looked between Blaine standing over him and Karofsky scrambling to his feet. "You know this kid, Karofsky? Is he gay too? Your little boyfriend or something?!" Nick shuffled to his feet, quickly putting a hand on his mouth to check for blood.

"As if." Karofsky simply stated.

"Whatever. You guys spread like a disease." Nick spat, turning heel and escaping through the crowd.

Karofsky's eyes darted past the now dissolving crowd of people to see the nearing security guards. "C'mon." Karofsky took Blaine by the arm roughly and they blended into the sea of people.

* * *

"I didn't ask for your help." Karofsky said seated, massaging his now bruised cheek.

"You're welcome." Blaine replied coldly, noticing the slight redness that started to appear around his knuckles. He flexed his hand, hoping it would relief the pain. It did not.

"What's a guy like you helping out a guy like me in the first place anyway?" Karofsky questioned.

Blaine just shrugged his shoulders. If he were completely honest with himself, he didn't really know.

"I don't like seeing people get bullied. Even if I think they deserve it." Blaine replied, still sour over Karofsky's past behavior towards him and Kurt. Blaine noticed Karofsky's guilty eyes but did not say anything to ease his guilt.

"David, there you are!" A man's voice called out. Both Blaine and Karofsky looked towards the approaching man, an Asian man with slightly unkempt hair that stood up. "We were looking for you!"

The man jogged over to the two boys, followed by a small group of teenage guys and girls. Blaine noticed the man spoke with a peculiar accent and wore a curious smile on his face. "Is this your friend, David?"

"Uh, not exactly." Karofsky choked out, standing up. "He, uh, goes to McKinley."

"Ah."

Blaine tried a friendly smile and offered his hand. "I'm Blaine," he introduced, although confused by the group of people. The man took Blaine's hand and gave it a firm shake, smiling just as wide as Blaine.

"Zane Park. I'm the algebra teacher and the LGBT group advisor at Thurston."

Blaine whipped his head back to Karofsky, whose eyes appeared locked to the ground. "Th-That's great! I had no idea you were even out!" Blaine said with sincere enthusiasm. Karofsky shrugged his shoulder lamely and didn't meet Blaine's eyes.

"I'm glad you think so, Blaine." Mr. Park grinned, placing a reassuring hand on Karofsky's shoulder which caused Karofsky to look up from the ground. "Feel free to drop by if you ever need support. Just because our sports teams are rivals doesn't mean we need to be."

"Right. Thanks for the offer."

Mr. Park just nodded before walking away. "Come along, David."

Karofsky looked to Blaine and tried a thankful smile. "See you around."

Blaine stood in place until Karofsky and his group were out of sight. He barely noticed the figure creeping up behind him and jabbing playful fingers to his side. Blaine jolted up, his heart leaping out of his chest.

"Kurt!" Blaine squealed.

"I was looking for you," Kurt smiled. "Was that Karofsky I just saw?"

Blaine looked to where he last saw Karofsky, though no longer within sight. He shrugged and smiled back to Kurt. "Yeah. He was here with Thurston's LGBT club."

Kurt's eyes widened like saucers. "Really? I didn't even know he was out. That's... That's pretty awesome."

"It's totally awesome." Blaine pressed, enthusiastic. "I only wish McKinley had an LGBT club."

Kurt chuckled as he grabbed Blaine's hand and they started to walk towards the fairgrounds exit. "I think besides Santana and Brittany we'd be the only members of that club."

"You never know. Think about it: If we had a club it could cause kids to break out of their shells and come out of the closet. We can't possibly be the only two gay guys in the entire school."

Kurt hummed in agreement to appease Blaine.

They walked while idly chatting until they got to the car. Before Blaine put the key into the ignition he turned to Kurt and wiggled his eyebrows in an attempt to be cute or sexy—it was hard for Kurt to tell.

"So?"

"... Your place?' Kurt replied, hoping that was the right answer.

* * *

A/N: I have writers block so comments, input, ideas, suggestions, or hate mail are all welcome! :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
